forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elronic Empire
The Elronic Empire is an extension of the Elronite Sith Order. Created to organize the territory it controlled as well as to organize it’s quest outwards. It is based upon the best of all previous Empires and Galactic-powers, taking their strengths and combining them without losing their potency. A Sith Empire by name, it is not as ruthless, unmerciful, and evil as its predecessors, something new to this galaxy… The Elronic Empire is no longer on ForceUser, but has moved to GalacticLegacy, at http://www.galacticlegacy.net. =The Elronite Sith Order= Formation of an Empire The Empire was officially formed on the 30th day of the 10th month of 58 ABY, exactly 7 months after the creation of The Elronite Sith Order. This was merely a testament to his strength and leadership. The Elronite Sith Order had created stability, but its territory did not suit its needs. This problem presented itself many times as Lord Marix was forced to defend the Order in ill-located battles. The location that the previous Empire had used had been poorly picked. It was at this point that Lord Marix looked outward, along with the rest of the Sith Order. Many argued for the historical Sith planets of Korriban and Ziost, but their zealous ardor was cooled by Lord Marix’s tactical counter. While the planets held significant historical and sentimental value, they provided little in the ways of industry and were not suitably defendable, as the Empire’s capital should be. At this time, Lord Marix, yet to be officially crowned Emperor, set out on his own, with a small exploratory fleet. He left the Empire in the hands of Lord Vexen, a trusted and valued colleague, and began his own search for a new sector to call home. Imperial Reconnaissance This journey would later be known as The Imperial Reconnaissance and its exact and full details can be found elsewhere. But to summarize: Lord Marix searched for three standard weeks, exploring his previously picked 3 possible sectors. Each sector was given a week of recon and assimilation by his agents. By the end of the week, Lord Marix knew of the local industry, productions, and more importantly, political stability. By the end of the three weeks, his choice was clear. The Elronic Empire would settle into the area known as The Imperial Remnant. It had been held by the Sovereign Remnant, but over the years this power-holder had decayed from its already restricted glory and might. It’s stability was in question, along with its ability to defend itself. Paired with it’s citizens' dislike of their stagnant state and their apparent willingness to change, it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, almost a gift too good to be true. Armed with this information, Lord Marix returned to Malastare System, already formulating invasion plans. The Sovereignty Conflict Phase One: The Planning Upon his return, he immediately briefed the High Council, and in turn, his Imperial Citizens of their new home, and his decision was greatly supported and the Empire began to prepared for an invasion. It would not be a destructive invasion, as Lord Marix wanted to keep the planets intact, to fully promote industrial and economic activity when the take over was complete. Based upon the Remnant citizen’s opinions and beliefs, Lord Marix believed that civilian resistance to Elronic overthrow would be minimal. But his tactical and strategic mind planned contingencies for such a possibility. As the Empire geared up for war, the High Council pressed another matter into Lord Marix’s hand. He had yet to be officially pronounced or crowned Emperor. And while everyone acknowledged that he was in command, the Empire needed an Emperor. Lord Marix had wanted to wait until he was situated in his new capital, in a throne room and palace designed for him, before holding any sort of coronation, but he also understood what having an Emperor would do for his people. The Coronation Faced with being crowned in the Darksword’s Throne Room, something that Lord Marix wanted to avoid, Lord Marix created a more suitable alternative. Sending out a communiqué to his old friend, Jarik Sol the Mandalore, he placed an order for a few ships. One ship would serve a double purpose, as his throne room. It would contain a throne room exactly like the one Lord Marix intended to build on his new capital, and would replace the Darksword Palace, removing the Darksword Empire from memory. The ships took a month to build, and when the time came, the Coronation Ceremony was completed. Phase Two: The Gears Set Unto Motion Now, with his Empire fully ready for war, and Lord Marix now Emperor Marix, The Elronic Empire began to move towards its goal. The Empire had one main fleet, large for its current planetary holdings. Many of the ships had been commissioned or brought by Emperor Marix in his Supreme Commander days, a position he still held. It had been split into smaller fleets, 5 to be exact and augmented by the hired Mandalorians and their own ships. The Elronic side would be led by the combined efforts of Emperor Marix, Jarik Sol, and Lord Vexen, each of whom commanded a fleet. The other two fleets would be led by Supreme Commander Marix’s two most experienced Admirals, also advised by Mandalorians. It was a mighty military power, the likes of which had not been seen in the Galaxy for years. They headed across the galaxy, closer and closer to Sovereign space. The Elronic forces had to cross most of the galaxy to reach their goal. Taking the Hydian Way to where it met with the Braxant Run. Here, one sub-fleet continued on the Hydian Way, towards Dathomir in the Quelii Sector, a holding of the Sovereign Remnant, while the rest headed off for the main body of the Sovereignty’s space. Phase Three: Contact, Combat, and Conquer Category:Elronic Empire